This invention relates to selecting investments for a portfolio.
Company sponsored retirement plans often offer employees a number of different investment options for inclusion in a portfolio. These investment options can include domestic and foreign stock mutual funds, bonds, and short-term investments such as money-market funds. Services such as Morningstar® regularly update and publish data describing the performance and other characteristics of investments to aid investors.